The present invention, refers to a used mineral motor oil (U.M.M.O.) Ecological Recycling Procedure.
The applicant is the holder patent NQ ES P 8904172, having a used mineral motor oil recycling procedure as a main objective, comprising the following steps:
a) Filtration: According to the origin of the used mineral motor oil and its final destination, the used mineral motor oils are submitted to different degrees of filtration. PA1 b) Dehumidification: According to their origin, the used mineral motor oils should be heat dried. PA1 c) Distillation: According to their origin, the used mineral motor oils are distillated, in order to eliminate the most volatile components, they can contain. PA1 d) Recycling process: The resulting used mineral motor oils, are recycled, in the general petroleum recycling plants or those plants using bitumen as a raw material. The above mentioned used mineral motor oils recycling process is carried out mainly in: PA1 EP 421525 ENIMONT ANIC S.R.L. PA1 EP 411627 HIMONT INC. PA1 ES 8706764 AUSIMONT s.p.a. PA1 ES 426382 and FR 2228817 SOCIETE NOUVELLE SIPLAST PA1 DE 3446174 GIPRODORNNI PA1 DD 276505 and DD 276504 VEB HYDRIERW ZEITZ PA1 EP 206015 and EP 300284 Marco FACHINI PA1 EP 380384 SOCIETE DE PAVAGE ET DES ASPHALTES DE PARIS PA1 EP 378371 W.R. GRACE & CO.-CONN. PA1 ES 8201192 and ES 8500979 VIAFRANCE PA1 FR 2288127 SHELL B.V. PA1 EP 422315 NYNAS N.V. PA1 The first aspect is that the used mineral motor oils from electric transformers contain polychlorinated biphenyls PCB's and polychlorinated triphenyls PCT's, which are highly cancer-causing. The used mineral motor oils containing PCB's and PCT's cannot be treated according to the recycling procedure described in the present invention, because the final product would be carcinogenic. Therefore, the present invention includes a previous identification and selection phase for identifying the oils containing PCB's and PCT's, rejecting them from being used in the present invention. PA1 The second aspect relates to used mineral motor oils which contain some extremely pollutant heavy metals, such as Cu, Cr, Pb, Ni, Zn, Ba and others. The presence, in the final product, of these heavy metals in higher percentages than those legally accepted can contaminate the environment, with a serious risk to all species. To avoid this heavy metal contamination risk, the present invention proposes mixing the used mineral motor oils into bitumen in such proportions so that the final mix does not transfer these heavy metals in a higher proportion than the legally specified to the environment, and preferably less than 0.1%. PA1 The third aspect refers to the occasional presence of light hydrocarbons in used mineral motor oils, producing environment pollution during bitumen heating at 180.degree. C. in bituminous pavement production and its application.
a) The main petroleum material inlet, in petroleum refining plants. PA2 b) The raw material inlet, in the mineral oil distillation phase, in refining plants. PA2 c) The bitumen distillation step, in refining plants. PA2 d) The mixing process in bitumen production plants for road pavings, roof coverings, paints, emulsions or similar products.
In addition to the above-mentioned patent, the following patents also exist:
Describing an EPM and EPDM copolymerization procedure and mentioning neither bitumen used mineral motor oil.
This patent does not anticipate the present invention.
Describing a production process and the specifications of a taylor-made polymer for bitumen modification.
This patent does not anticipate the present invention.
Describing a crosslinked polymeric bitumen mix using SBS and EVA. It uses aromatic oils and not paraffinic oils.
This patent does not anticipate the present invention.
Describing a polymeric mix using a solid solvent and thermoplastic dispersant and not using used mineral motor oils.
This patent does not anticipate the present invention.
Describing a bituminous pavement regeneration procedure with out PCB's and PCT's detection and rejection phase. It regenerates an aged bitumen but it does not produce new bitumens or polymeric bitumens.
This patent does not anticipate the present invention.
Describing a bituminous pavement regeneration using oils with a different chemical composition to that of used mineral motor oils.
This patent does not anticipate the present invention.
Describing a mix using sulphuric depuration muds and APP (Atactic Polypropylene).
This patent does not anticipate the present invention.
Describing a bituminous mix made with heavy oils and polyolefin copolymers. It does not use either use mineral motor oil or paraffinic elastomer.
This patent does not anticipate the present invention.
Describing a bitumen mix made by using processed oils and SBS rubber. It does not use either use mineral motor oil or paraffinic elastomer.
This patent does not anticipate the present invention.
Describing vulcanized polymeric compositions using SBS rubber, EVA and aromatic oil.
This patent does not anticipate the present invention.
Describing blowing bitumen procedure.
This patent does not anticipate the present invention.
Describing a vulcanizing process using fibers, heavy oils, preferably tar oils, blown bitumen. It does not use used mineral motor oils.
This patent does not anticipate the present invention.